The Morning After
by LovelyLittleLetters
Summary: Neku parties hard for once, blacks out, and wakes up next to a beautiful stranger. But it turns out this isn't just any stranger . . . it's probably the last person he'd want to be in this position with. All because he wanted to "Enjoy the moment." Great. One-shot. Slash.


Cheering. Laughing. _Shots! Shots! Shots!_

The party was crazy. Wild. Neku was usually never one to get out of hand. He was straight-edge, razor-sharp, which was typically the result of being a loner that generally avoided any kind of human contact. But that night, something took over. That night, this one night, he was going to _live. Enjoy the moment._ He was only young once, and YOLO, amirite? Well, sort of. Whatever. You get the point. Anyway.

Neku was shit-face drunk. He hadn't planned for it, but one drink turned into two, then four, then ten, and then beer pong happened . . . Everything was kind of a blur after that. A few flashes of more drinks, clumsy dancing, girls, lots of barely-dressed girls, a whole lot of clumsy dirty dancing with girls, and then making out . . . that was right. Pressed up against her in the second-floor bathroom, ashen hair tangled in his fingers. She was a mysterious tease in the way that she didn't have her goods all hanging out like all the others at the party. That kind of stuff wasn't really what drew Neku's attention anyway. It was the eyes. Neku was a sucker for those windows to the soul, and as soon as this chick met his gaze, he knew he was done for. The deepest blue he'd ever seen, almost violet, and so full of . . . he didn't even know in his inebriated state. All he knew was that they were freakin' deep, and he wanted some of that, thank you.

Everything beyond that was black.

Neku woke up in his bed with the worst headache he's ever had in his life. His mind was sluggish as he tried to remember the night before. The last half of the night was a blacked-out blur, but the first half . . . man. Instead of feeling guilty and giving in to the queasy feeling in his stomach, Neku surprisingly felt kind of proud of himself, in a twisted sort of way.

And then he rolled over.

Ashen blond hair on the pillow.

_Holy shit, he scored!_ Neku Sakuraba brought someone home last night and . . . yeah, he was naked. Whoa. Neku never expected to go that far, but . . . damn, he was a man now, wasn't he? His only regret was that he couldn't remember it. . . .

"Neku," his companion breathed, so soft Neku almost missed it. Neku smiled a little and brushed back some of the soft pale blond waves, enjoying the feel of it against his fingers. Patches of smooth pale skin peeped from behind the veil, and Neku moved the stands towards him to reveal the peak of a sharp cheekbone. He couldn't resist thumbing that soft, smooth skin.

Neku laughed a little at himself. What a strange feeling, to be hungover and naked with a beautiful stranger sleeping next to you. Neku never imagined he'd be in such a Hollywood-esque position. _Enjoy the moment._ Hell yeah, he was.

"Mm." The angel beside Neku rolled over to face him.

"Baah!" Neku jumped out of the bed.

"What's wrong, dear?" the so-not-a-hot-girl asked from his bed.

"No, no, no, no!" Neku mumbled hysterically. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening . . ._

"Aw, Neku, don't act like you didn't have a fun time last night." Joshua smirked.

"No!" Neku interjected. "I don't even remember last night! Nothing happened!" Neku looked down and quickly grabbed a pillow and hugged it to him.

Joshua watched this with an amused grin. "It's a shame you don't remember . . . I could always _remedy_ that for you."

"No! Just-just go!"

Joshua pouted. "Already? After all those things you said to me last night? Like how my eyes were, like, so deep and my hair was so soft and my skin was-"

"No! I never said that! Shut up!"

"Oh, I assure you, you did. Among other things. Hm . . ." Like a ninja, Joshua was suddenly standing in front of Neku. "I think I know just how to jog your memory." Before Neku could move, Joshua was on him. Smooth, soft lips, that skilled tongue—Neku had flashbacks to wandering hands and cool bathroom tiles thrumming with bass—

He shoved Joshua away. "N-n-no!" He quickly ran to the other side of the room, bumping into furniture along the way. He was strangely sore . . . "Why am I sore?" he fearfully asked out loud.

Joshua giggled. "Why do you think?"

"No! Sh-shut up! Get out!"

"Aw, but Neku, shouldn't we make the most of the morning?" Joshua went after Neku again, and Neku stupidly backed into a corner. Joshua pressed into him, their bodies meshing. "Just for now," he whispers. "What do you say?"

Of course Neku didn't get a chance to answer. Joshua's lips were preventing any sort of talking, not that Neku could think. He tried to edge away, but Josh wasn't budging, and Neku's body strangely didn't want to properly try. And then the worst possible random thought flowed into Neku's head: _Enjoy the moment._ Hell no! But then, as Joshua deepened the kiss, Neku thought . . . Why not?

Neku threaded his fingers in Joshua's soft, soft hair and pulled the boy closer. He reveled in the sensations . . . silky strands in his fingers, soft lips and wicked tongue, hot skin pressed against him . . . Joshua giggled, and it shook Neku, drawing even more feelings to the mix.

_Enjoy the moment_ . . . You know what, he freakin' was.

* * *

**Bonus: ****_Later..._**

Neku: By the way, can you do me a favor?

Joshua: What is it you want, my dear?

Neku: . . . Can you cut your hair?

Joshua: What? Why would I do that?

Neku: . . . Because you look like a girl.

Joshua: It's not my fault you can't distinguish genders when intoxicated.

Neku: Shut up.

Joshua: Besides, without my luscious locks, we would never be in this splendid situation, now would we?

Neku: I guess not . . .

Joshua: Great. So let's get back to _enjoying the moment_, shall we?

Neku: Stop invading my thoughts!

Joshua: That's not the only thing I'm going to invade . . .

Neku: Shut. Up. You pervert.

Joshua: _(giggles)_ Oh, come here, dear.

_Fin._


End file.
